The Name I Loved
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE!: Is this Fate?/Aku tidak pernah mengerti. Kenapa takdir selalu saja menorehkan luka? Kenapa takdir begitu senang memberikan luka? Apa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan?/RnR or CnC? :D
1. Retrace 1: Prologue

_Di antara hujan kau berjanji ke padaku_

_Di antara hujan—kau mengingkari janji itu_

_Dan, di antara hujan—_

_Kau pergi meninggalkanku.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Black Abyss Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**[ **_**The Name I Loved – SHINee **_**]**

[ _hujan menjadi saksi segalanya _]

**Story: THE NAME I LOVED**

**© BloodStained B-Rabbit**

**Warning(s): OOC. AU *full* OOW. **_**Death chara**_**. Semi**_**-poetry**_**. ABAL-GAJE**_**ness.**_**Typo (jaga-jaga) **_**misstypo**_** (jaga-jaga)**

**Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu **_**SHINee – The Name I Loved,**_** meskipun sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan artinya!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Retrace 1: ****Prologue**

Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan deras. Tidak berhenti. Hujan sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk berbagi air bening miliknya. Hujan yang terbilang deras ini membuat kota Tokyo terselimuti oleh embun dan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk kulit.

Kau berdiri di depan salah satu pintu café—kau berusaha untuk mencegah hujan mengenai pakaianmu dengan cara berteduh dari rinai hujan, tapi percuma, pakaianmu tetap basah karena hujan. Kau hanya diam termangu menatap tiap titik air hujan yang turun dari atap café itu. Dingin. Cuaca yang terbilang tidak bersahabat kini mencekik tubuhmu dengan hawa dingin—membuat kau berupaya untuk mengingkar hawa dingin itu dengan memeluk dirinmu sendiri. Gigimu bergemelutukkan tak berhenti. Sekiranya, memeluk tubuh sendiri bisa menyingkirkan hawa dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhmu sendiri.

"Kapan hujan berhenti? Sudah jam empat, nih." gumammu sambil memasang wajah khawatir. Kau khawatir jika nanti kau pulang terlambat—memasuki waktu malam. Pulang di malam hari? Ya, kau pasti akan dipukuli lagi oleh Ayahmu jika kau pulang larut. Matamu menerawang jauh menatap jalan yang kosong akan pejalan kaki, namun masih diramaikan dengan pengendara mobil maupun motor.

Kau memejamkan matamu sejenak—menikmati hawa dingin hujan. Kau kemudian membuka ponsel _flip-flop _milikmu. Matamu meneliti setiap _list contact _yang tertera di layar ponsel milikmu. Jemarimu ingin menekan tombol _call_ pada salah satu kontak yang ada, namun niatmu kau surutkan. Kau tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun yang mungkin sekarang sedang menikmati secangkir _hot chocolate_ dan bersandar di depan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ng," kau mendesah kesal. Perasaan bosan melanda dirimu. Hanya dengan melihat hujan yang turun membuatmu kesal sendiri. "Membosankan," gerutumu.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kau membulatkan iris _violet_ –mu—kaget. Kau mencari asal suara yang sepertinya berbicara dengan sosok dirimu. Kau kemudian membuang muka begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut emas dengan mata _green-turqoise_ melangkah keluar dari dalam café tempatmu berteduh.

"Kau bilang membosankan? Apakah melihat hujan membuatmu bosan? Padahal itu 'kan adalah kejadian alami yang hebat." ungkapnya. Kau dibuat bosan dengan ungkapan pemuda itu. Ucapan pemuda itu dapat membuktikan jika dia tergolong manusia kutubuku.

Kau hanya mengernyikan dahi—pertanda jika kau kurang mengerti akan apa yang dia bilang. Terlalu puitiskah? Tidak. Ucapan pemuda itu tidak tergolong puitis, hanya saja kau malas untuk menguras otakmu sendiri.

"Di luar dingin, lho! Kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya agak khawatir. Kau sedikit terbelalak mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu, namun—hatimu mengatakan agar tetap berada di luar. Menikmati rinai hujan yang mengguyur Tokyo.

"Tidak. Hujan ini terlalu indah," gumammu tanpa melepaskan matamu dari guyuran hujan. Kau menikmati setiap irama yang ditumbulkan oleh hujan itu. Berisik, namun menenangkan.

Kali ini pemuda itu yang mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan kali ini. "Apa maksudmu? Indah?" tanyanya. Kau hanya mengangguk.

"Di Tokyo jarang terjadi hujan. Yang banyak adalah musim panas, semi dan dingin tanpa hujan." jawabmu. Wajahmu benar-benar menandakan kalau kau menikmati irama tak beratur yang disusun hujan. "Menyenangkan. Sebuah irama yang tidak teratur, namun—membuat perasaan kita meluap-luap. Aku suka hujan," lanjutmu. Terdengar seperti curahan hati darimu, sedangkan pemuda itu mulai tersenyum.

"He.." dia berjongkok, "Begitukah? Tapi tidakkah kau tahu, kalau hujan itu melepaskan kepergian seseorang?" mulai mengikutimu, dia juga terlihat mulai menikmati alunan musik yang dibuat oleh hujan yang turun tanpa henti. "Yaah, aku baca di buku, sih!" lanjutnya terkekeh.

"Tidak." kau menjawab singkat. "Setiap detik dan di setiap waktu pasti akan ada nyawa yang pergi meninggalkan raganya. Tanpa hujanpun, kita akan mati juga," desismu. Kau mulai merasa kalau kau seperti sedang beradu kecerdasan dengan pemuda itu.

"Benar juga, sih," pemuda itu terkekeh, "Tapi.. bukankah hujan dapat turun di musim lain juga? Hujan turun untuk menangisi kepergian orang yang dikenal baik—yah, dibuku yang kubaca, sih begitu.." ungkapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Kau mengernyitkan dahi. Kau mulai kesal dengan pemuda yang berada di sampingmu itu. Ungkapannya yang menurutmu takhayul membuatmu ingin segera untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, namun sayang sekali, tidak ada lagi tempat berteduh selain di café ini.

"Huh, kau percaya cerita takhayul? Memalukan sekali," ejekmu dengan tatapan sinis. Pemuda itu menatap manik _violet_ milikmu lekat-lekat—seakan-akan dia ingin kau membaca apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia menatapmu dengan dalam, menyebabkan darahmu mengalir kencang hingga membuat wajahmu memanas sendiri. Kau salah tingkah.

"Tidak juga," balasnya yang kembali melemparkan pandangannya menuju ke hujan. "Aku tidak mempercayainya sebelum aku mengalaminya dan membuktikannya sendiri." ucapnya sambil memainkan tetasan air hujan. Dia menikmatinya. Segala titik hujan yang turun terlihat dia nikmati dengan perasaan senang dan takjub. "Ah, maaf aku lupa tanya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya ke padamu.

Kau beralih menatapnya. Sebuah pertanyaan memaksamu untuk menguluarkan jawaban dari bibirmu. Kemudian kau kembali menatap hujan, "Alice." jawabmu singkat.

"Namaku Oz Vessalius, salam kenal, ya, Alice!" dia berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke padamu. Kalian berdiri saling berhadapan di antara hujan. Hujan. Hujan seakan-akan menjadi saksi pertemuan kalian saat itu—di tengah rinai hujan. Hujan yang menimbulkan melodi hangat maupun menyentuh hanya membisu dan tetap terdiam memperhatikan kalian. Atmosfir seakan-akan dikendalikan oleh pertemuan kalian ini. Seakan-akan pertemuan kalian ini adalah takdir untuk kalian masing-masing.

Merasa bosan, kau berpaling dan tetap menatap hujan—namun di sudut matamu, kau memperhatikan lika-liku pemuda berparas tampan itu. Setiap detik berlalu dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Sampai-sampai kau mulai merasakan kehangatan jika melihat senyumannya itu. Nyaman. Hingga kau mulai tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganmu dari senyumannya.

"Ah, hujan sudah berhenti!" serunya. Kau mulai sadar dari lamuman sementaramu. Hujan telah berhenti dan kini berubah menjadi gerimis kecil. Sudah saatnya kau dan dia berpisah dan kembali ke kediaman kalian masing-masing. Tapi entah mengapa, kau mulai merasa sedih.

"Yah, aku mau pulang," kau berlalu meninggalkan sosoknya. Di depan café itu, kau meninggalkan dirinya—membiarkan dirinya sendiri dalam gerimis hujan.

"Ya! Nanti kita ketemu lagi, ya, Alice!" serunya. Kau tidak berbalik padanya, namun indra pendengaranmu dapat menangkap suaranya. Sedikit berharap. Itulah yang kau dengar dari ucapannya itu. Kau sedikit tersenyum, namun tetap memunggungi sosoknya yang tidak lelah melambaikan tangannya ke padamu.

_Mulai hari ini, hidupku berubah karenanya.._

**+ THE NAME I LOVED +**

Dua hari berlalu. Hujan yang sebelumnya setia menemani kota Tokyo kini berubah dan berganti dengan langit cerah yang berselimut dengan awan berwarna putih suci. Cerah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika hujan akan kembali bercengkrama dengan kota Tokyo lagi.

Kau berjalan di sekitar trotoar jalan. Langkah kakimu membawa tubuhmu hingga sampai ke salah satu toko di kota. Berbagai aksesoris gadis terpajang di dalam tokoh yang menjadi sumber pengamatanmu itu. Kau menginginkannya. Ya, kau menginginkan semua aksesoris mungil dan cantik itu. Alangkah menyenangkannya jika kau memiliki semua barang manis itu. Pikirmu. Pikiran itu selalu muncul saat kau menemukan segala bentuk aksesoris gadis.

Matamu masih terpaku menatap toko yang memamerkan berbagai aksesoris gadis itu. Toko itu seakan-akan menggoda dirimu agar kau dapat masuk dan memborong semua barang yang dijajahkan di toko tersebut, namun kau bukanlah gadis gampangan. Meskipun semua toko di dunia ini menggodamu dengan berbagai diskon yang mencapai delapan puluh persen sekalipun, kau tidak akan tergoda—meskipun sebenarnya kau menginginkannya. Kau seperti ini—egois. Itulah kau. Semua kecuekanmu itu kau dapatkan dari lingkungan tempat hidupmu sendiri. Lingkungan yang membuatmu frustasi hingga hampir gila dan bunuh diri.

Sepatu milikmu menggesek aspal yang berdebu. Kau kemudian memilih untuk duduk bertengger di salah satu kursi di sebuah taman. Kau duduk dan menikmati oksigen yang disumbangkan oleh berbagai jenis pohon di sana—terlalu lelah dirimu menerima berbagai gas kotor dari pabrik-pabrik besar di kota besar ini. Gas-gas kotor yang hanya mengganggu pernapasanmu.

"Taraaa! Mau soda?" seseorang menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng untukmu. Kau masih terdiam. Kau sangat malas untuk meladeni orang yang sepertinya akan mengganggu acara pertukaran oksigen antara kau dan pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di dekatmu. Namun, setidaknya kau harus meladeninya, untung-untung kau dapat gratis minuman kaleng.

"Kau?" kau tersentak kaget. Seorang pemuda berambut emas yang telah bertemu denganmu dua hari yang lalu muncul dan mengambil tempat tepat di sampingmu. Dia tersenyum alias cengar-cengir ke padamu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu ketus, namun kau menerima minuman kaleng yang dia sodorkan padamu.

"Eh, aku suka ke sini, kok! Setiap hari malah!" jawabnya cengesan, sedangkan kau hanya ber'oh' ria saat mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Begitu." kau meneguk minuman kaleng yang dia berikan padamu. Habis. Minuman kaleng yang berukuran sebesar kepalan tangan itu kau habiskan dalam sekali teguk. Cuaca yang kali ini terasa menyengat memang membuatmu _dehidrasi_. "_Arigatou, _Oz Vessalius." ucapmu seraya berterima kasih. Ucapan terima kasihmu yang terdengar tulus itu sukses membuat wajah pemuda beriris _green-turqoise_ itu menjadi merah.

Sedikit senang karena kau masih menghafal betul namanya, pemuda itu—Oz Vessalius menghela nafas ringan. "He, kau beru ke sini, ya?" tanyanya. Kau sedikit menaikkan sepasang alis milikmu—heran. "Yaaah, aku selalu ke taman ini setiap pulang sekolah, tapi aku baru melihatmu, tuh!" lanjutnya sambil meregangkan sedikit tangannya yang mungkin terasa pegal itu.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak pernah berbaur dengan aroma kota," jawabmu dengan tatapan kosong. "Bukannya aku anak yang baru tinggal di kota, sih, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggahkan diriku di kota. Aku lebih memilih di rumah saja." kau berucap kaku. Kau memang tidak terlalu cakap dalam hal 'berbohong', hingga pemuda itu dapat menebak jika kau berbohong ke padanya.

"Bohong." ucapnya yang berhasil membaca kebohongan yang kau bangun sendiri. "Kau berbohong 'kan, Alice?" tanyanya. Alice? Pikirmu saat kau menerima tatapan fokus darinya. Baru pertama kalinya ada yang menyebut namamu sendiri. Nama yang bahkan jijik diucapkan oleh kedua orangtuamu yang tidak mengingkan kelahiranmu di dunia ini—yang menganggap jikalau kelahiranmu adalah malapetaka buat_nya_ yang meninggalkan dunia karena keselamatan hidupmu.

Wajahmu merah morona. Kau mulai merasa takut dan rapuh sendiri. Setidaknya satu orang saja yang menyebut namamu dengan lembut membuatmu seperti di ambang mimpi indah.

"Menjijikkan." ungkapmu yang menatap sinis pemuda berambut emas itu. "Tidakkah kau merasa jijik jika menyebut nama itu?" tanyamu. Manik indah _violet_ –mu memandang penuh kesedihan di setiap lekukan pemuda berparas tampan di sampingmu ini.

"Menjijikkan? Tidak. Nama itu adalah ungkapan dan do'a yang orang tua persembahkan untuk kita. Karenanya, sejelek apapun nama yang kita punya, setidaknya do'a orang tua yang memberikannya ke pada kita adalah keunggulan tersendirinya." dia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Memang benar, nama adalah do'a dari orang tua yang melahirkan dan membimbing kita, namun—

—tidak untuk orang tua yang menyanggah do'a dari nama itu.

Kau merasakan hujan tersendiri yang melanda dirimu. Dari sudut matamu, terlihat hujan kecil yang melukiskan segala penderitaanmu. Kau merasa dipermalukan oleh pemuda di sampingmu itu. Hanya dengan satu penjelasan darinya, kau mulai ambruk dalam kesepianmu selama ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit matamu mulai basah. Kau menangis. Dinding ketegaran yang selama ini kau bangun agar kau tidak terluka akhirnya dihancurkan dengan mudah olehnya.

Tenggelam dan semakin tenggelam. Kau mulai hanyut dalam kerapuhamu. Terlalu tegar. Selama ini kau terlalu tegar hingga hatimu membeku dan hancur perlahan-lahan dengan sendirinya. Ingin rasanya kau menendang pemuda yang berada di sampingmu itu dengan sepatumu, namun—kau tak tega. Mana mungkin kau mampu menyakitinya yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang menyebutkan satu kata saja—yaitu namamu. Alice. Nama yang dikatai dan ditatap sinis oleh orang tuamu sendiri.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa, Alice?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Kau hanya terdiam dalam tangismu. Matamu memerah dan mulai kosong. Kau mulai merasa kalau pemuda di sampingmu itu—istimewa.

GLUDUK! GLUDUK!

Langit yang tadinya cerah kini mulai berwarna kelabu. Berbagai titik air hujan mulai kembali menghampiri Tokyo dengan santainya. Meski hujan, kau masih tetap duduk mematung di taman itu—tentu saja dengan pemuda berambut emas tampan itu.

Semakin deras. Hujan yang turun semakin deras hingga pemuda itupun tidak mampu untuk membedakan yang mana air matamu dan yang mana air mata langit. Terlalu sulit dibedakan, hingga pemuda itu merengkuh dirimu dan memasukkanmu ke dalam dekapannya. Kau sedikit terbelalak, namun kau menikmatinya. Di antara hujan yang menyebabkan suhu menjadi menurun itu tidak dapat kau rasakan lagi dampaknya. Kau hanya terdiam dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Di sela-sela dekapannya, kau dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat—memecah melodi hujan yang memburu waktu. Semuanya dapat kau rasakan, hingga merasuki seluruh aliran darahmu. Deru nafasnya, suaranya dan bahkan kehangatannya dapat membuat jantungmu berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Kau menyayanginya? Tentu. Sebuah pertemuan singkat, namun dapat menarik perhatianmu yang merupakan gadis penyendiri ini.

"Alice," dia berbisik di telingamu. Nafasnya yang hangat membuatmu sedikit termangu dalam utopiamu sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi—bagaimanapun, aku sangat suka namamu itu.." lagi. Kali ini ini dia berhasil membuat wajahmu merah padam. Hatimupun yang terus terselubungi awan kelam kini mulai berisi pelangi yang indah. Pelangi yang turun setelah hujan berhenti mengguyur suatu wilayah dan digantikan nantinya oleh langit yang cerah untuk kisah baru, yaitu cinta.

Terhanyut. Kau terhanyut dalam dekapan itu. Kau tidak memberontak sedikitpun seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat orang tuamu menyentuh setitik saja ujung jarimu. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah ikut mengangkat tanganmu dan membalas pelukan hangatnya. Hal yang sangat tidak pernah kau dapatkan maupun sangat nihil untuk kau raih.

Masih dalam kehanyutan, pemuda itu melepaskan dekapannya darimu. Kau merasakan ada yang hilang saat dia melepaskan pelukannya darimu. Kehangatan. Ya, kau seakan-akan kehilangan kehangatan yang menjadikan hatimu kembali diguyur hujan.

Melepaskan pelukannya bukan berarti dia meninggalkanmu. Kau menatap manik _green-turqoise _miliknya, begitupula dengannya yang juga menatap dalam manik _violet _indah milikmu. Seakan-akan kau dan dia terhanyut dalam beningnya keindahan bola mata milik kalian. Dan kau mulai merasakan nafasnya yang mulai menyentuh pori-pori kulit wajahmu sendiri, dan tanpa kau duga sedikitpun, dia menciummu.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Fic GAJE abisss! Romance garing dan hancur! *jedukin kepala* Maaf kalau yang keluar lagi-lagi fic GAJE ala Nona B-Rabbit ini T.T *ditendang*

Yay! Memang fic ini hancur benar, tapi entah kenapa saya kepingin publish dif fn ^^ *smile*

Um.. pendaftaran reviews di buka! XDD *plak!* maksudnya terima masukan dan kritikan kecuali flame -_-

**.BloodStained Black Rabbit.**


	2. Retrace 2: Sadness of a girl

_Di antara hujan kau berjanji ke padaku_

_Di antara hujan—kau mengingkari janji itu_

_Dan, di antara hujan—_

_Kau pergi meninggalkanku.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Black Abyss Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**[ **_**The Name I Loved – Taemin of SHINee **_**]**

[ _hujan menjadi saksi segalanya _]

**Story: THE NAME I LOVED**

**© BloodStained B-Rabbit**

**Warning(s): OOC. AU **_***full* **_**OOW **_***maybe?***_** Semi-**_**poetry. Death chara**_**. ABAL-GAJE**_**ness.**_**Typo (jaga-jaga) **_**misstypo**_** (jaga-jaga). **_**Kissing scene!**_

**Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu **_**Taemin of SHINee – The Name I Loved,**_** meskipun sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan artinya!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Retrace 2: Sadness of a Girl**

Bibirmu bergetar kuat. Jantungmu pun bertedak lebih kencang saat kau menerima sapuan hangat tepat di bagian bibir mungilmu darinya. Nafasmu memburu, distopia yang melanda hatimu perlahan-lahan hilang dan digantikan oleh utopia yang menyelubungi kegelapan di setiap sudut hatimu.

Sebuah ciuman pertama yang kau rasakan. Sebuah ciuman yang sedikitpun tidak pernah kau pikirkan dan bersih dari segala bentuk sandiwara. Ini bukan drama. Kau tahu, hidupmu bukanlah sebuah naskah drama yang terkesan manis dan dibuat-buat. Ini nyata. Hidupmu adalah hidup yang kau jalani dengan menyandang nama maupun harga dirimu. Seratus persen jauh dari kata 'sandiwara'.

Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan keindahan dari namanya 'ciuman' ini. Dia juga—Oz Vessalius. Pemuda yang berhasil meluluhkanmu dalam dua kali pertemuan saja. Pemuda yang mulai mengisi hatimu yang paling dalam. Baginya, ini mungkin bukanlah ciuman pertama yang dia lakukan pada seorang gadis. Tapi entah kenapa, dia justru terlihat sangat canggung, apalagi kau. Wajahmu sudah memerah karena malu. Namun ada yang lain—kalian menikmatinya. Sebuah lukisan masa remaja yang mulai kalian coba untuk telusuri lebih dalam. Apakah ini keindahan masa remaja yang kau impikan? Tidak—masih banyak. Keindahan masa remaja bukan hanya dalam bentuksaling menempelkan bibir saja, tapi keindahan masa remaja adalah sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kotak kejutan yang tidak pernah kau duga apa isinya.

Ciuman lembut dan ragu-ragu, namun terkesan manis. Hal tersebut membuat hatimu mengambang. Di antara hujan itu, kau merasakan salah satu kejutan dari masa remaja yang kau impikan. Hal yang paling ingin kau genggam, namun tidak mungkin juga kau raih dengan mudah. Benar, semua itu karena pengaruh dari lingkunganmu sendiri. Kadang, kau bahkan berpendapat bahwa semua itu hanyalah delusimu sendiri.

Bibir mungil yang menyapu permukaan bibir mungilmu itu menjauh. Kau dan dia mengambil nafas sejenak. Bagi kau yang baru melakukannya, hal ini pasti melelahkan untuk pernapasan paru-parumu sendiri.

Selesai sudah. Salah satu kebahagiaanmu hilang saat sapuan bibirnya menjauhi bibir mungilmu. Kalian kembali saling menatap satu sama lain—rona merahpun tidak dapat dipungkiri untuk mewarnai pipimu maupun dia. Tentu. Kalian menjadi lebih canggung untuk menatap wajah satu sama lain. Sedikit saja, Alice. Tatap wajahnya maupun beningnya _green-turqoise _miliknya.

"Um.. ma-maaf," pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia takut kelakuannya yang terbilang 'tiba-tiba' itu membuatmu merasa tidak enak ke padanya.

Kau membuang muka. Bukannya marah, tapi kau terlalu takut untuk terhanyut di dalam beningnya manik indah miliknya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa." sanggahmu agar dia tidak berperasaan buruk. Kau tidak ingin menatap matanya, namun percuma. Sekali berpapasan sedikitpun, pandangan kalian satu sama lain mulai terhenti di manik kepunyaan kalian masing-masing. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti tepat di saat kalian saling bertukar pandang lagi. Apakah ini yang namanya dimabuk asmara? Mungkin saja.

Angin yang mengiringi hujan mengecup lembut rambut coklat milikmu dan emas miliknya. Hawa dingin mulai muncul dan mengambil tempat di antara kalian. Sosok yang tidak berbentuk itu kini sedang berada di sekelilingmu—mengecup lembut pori-pori kulitmu hingga gerahammu mulai bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Kita hujan-hujan rupanya," pemuda itu—Oz Vessalius menatap kosong langit. Manik _green-turqoise _miliknya seakan-akan disapu pandang oleh hujan yang tidak jelas akan bentuk ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa Alice?" tanyanya padamu. Dia memperhatikanmu—sosok yang baru saja terlepas dari gantungan kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Tentu," jawabmu, "Tidak akan ada yang cemas jika aku sakit. Matipun juga tidak akan ada." kau menjelaskan. Memang berat menjelaskannya. Bahkan kau merasakan nyeri pada hatimu saat mengucapkannya. Seakan-akan yang kau ucapkan ini adalah sebuah hal yang kau gembok di dalam hatimu sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengarkan ungkapanmu. Dia kemudian menghela nafas—seakan-akan dia dapat memaklumi dan mengerti jelas dengan keadaanmu. Kau tidak butuh teman curhat, dan bahkan kau tidak butuh keluarga saat ini. Yang kau butuhkan di detik ini adalah ketenangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteduh dulu? Nanti kau sakit." saran pemuda bernama Oz Vessalius itu. Kau tidak merespon, namun kau berdiri dari kursi taman itu—pertanda setuju darimu.

Kau kemudian berjalan menuju ke café tempat kalian bertemu pertama kali. Café yang menjadi awal akan hidup barumu sendiri. Kalian berdua lalu memasuki café itu untuk sekedar menikmati penghangat ruangan dan segelas _cappuccino _dari café itu.

Dua gelas _cappuccino _hangat dan _chocolate cake _tersuguhkan di permukaan meja yang membatasi kalian. Suasana tentram menyelimuti kalian berdua—namun tidak dengan hatimu. Kau merasa gundah dan sedih sendiri.

Oz menyatukan setiap jemari tangan kanan serta jemari tangan kiri miliknya—menyatu sekedar untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang dingin membatu. Terlalu dingin saat ini. Kau benar-benar tidak menduga suhu yang sangat dingin ini datang tanpa permisi. Padahal sebelumnya, langit begitu cerah—seakan-akan langit membuat perjanjian kontrak dengan sang surya untuk menghangatkan belahan bumi timur dan mendinginkan belahan bumi lainnya. Tidak disangka hal itu cuma perjanjian konyol belaka. Nyatanya, Tokyo dilanda hujan lagi.

Dia termangu menatapmu. Sekali lagi, _green-turqoise _menyelami _violet_—mencari titik masalah dari sang _violet _untuk sekedar dapat menghiburnya dengan berbagai cara. Setidaknya pemuda di hadapanmu itu berusaha untuk membaca masalahmu sendiri, namun hasilnya—tidak ada. _Violet _bening kepunyaanmu kosong. Matamu memang seperti ini—dingin, hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu berkontak mata dan membaca masalahmu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu masalah yang kau alami jika kau tidak lebih dulu untuk mengungkapkannya. Itulah yang menyusahkan darimu. Kau terlalu sulit untuk berkontak sosial dengan orang lain. Kau hidup sebagai _individualisme_—tertutup bagaikan sebuah bunga lily suci yang tumbuh di hamparan gurun pasir. Hidup pun tidak mungkin. Pada akhirnya, lily itu akan layu dan mati perlahan-lahan karena tidak menyerap air. Hal itu tidak jauh juga darimu—ya, perlahan-lahan kau juga pasti akan mati bodoh jika memendam masalah sendiri.

"Apa yang kau mau baca dari tatapanku? Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan mampu mengungkapkan apapun." ungkapmu sinis. Dia menahan tawanya.

"Ahaha, benar juga, ya." ungkapnya spontan. Tawanya mencairkan segalanya di matamu. Dari sudut pandangmu sendiri, kau berani bertaruh jika senyuman pemuda di hadapanmu ini mampu untuk mencairkan bongkahan es di kutub utara. "Hm, kalau begitu—" dia berdehem, "Bersediakah kau menjadikanku teman untukmu melepaskan segala keluh kesahmu, Alice?" tanyanya dengan senyuman mantap. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin agar kau mempercayainya—sebagai teman, mungkin.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" kau merebahkan punggungmu yang terasa pegal di sandaran kursi yang kau duduki. Tatapan meremehkan kau arahkan untuk pemuda _innocent _di hadapanmu ini.

"Tentu," ucapnya mantap, "Kau bisa percaya padaku." lanjutnya. Bukannya kau tidak mempercayainya. Sungguh, seratus persen kau sangat percaya dengan pemuda di hadapanmu ini. Pemuda yang menurutmu tidak pernah ingkar itu—pemuda yang menurutmu seperti sebuah titik putih kesucian di antara noda kemaksiatan yang sering melanda hawa nafsu manusia. Bahkan sekalipun dia mengatakan bahwa bulan itu berbentuk persegi, dengan naifnya kau akan menunduk dan mempercayainya begitu saja. Kau telah terhipnotis dengan segala aroma kelembutan dari pemuda itu—yang berbuah kau sangat mempercayai apapun yang dia ungkapkan.

Kau menghela nafas sementara kau meneguk dulu _cappuccino _hangat di hadapanmu. Kerongkonganmu yang kembali basah akan zat cair dari _cappuccino_ hangat dengan sukses membuka gembok kunci yang terdapat di dalam hatimu sendiri. Wilayah terlarang untuk dibuka, sebab jika kau membukanya, yang kau dapatkan pasti hanyalah segala utopia milikmu yang hancur dan berujung dengan distopia penuh kemalangan.

"Aku.." kau mulai bercerita, sedangkan Oz mendengarkan satu kata yang terlontar dari bibirmu itu dengan serius. Seakan-akan dia tidak ingin melewatkan sepatah kata pun darimu. "Aku terlahir kambar—" ucapmu di tengah gemuru langit yang terdengar di luar café tempatmu singgah. Oz menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memangku kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Tapi sayang, hanya aku yang selamat. Saudara kembarku meninggal saat kami dilahirkan. Um.. dia kehabisan nafas yang disebabkan oleh tali pusar milikku yang mengikat lehernya.." kau meletakkan cangkir kosong yang tadinya kau genggam dalam tanganmu. Petahananmu bobol begitu saja. Kau mulai kembali rapuh dalam segala kesedihan yang menghujani hatimu. Setelahnya kau tidak berucap lagi. Terlalu kaku. Bibir merah muda milikmu terlalu kaku untuk berucap. Mengungkapkan satu kebenaran saja sudah menyakitkan, apalagi jika mengurasnya hingga habis. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Tubuhmu gemetar kuat. Permukaan meja yang berada di antara kalianpun ikut bergetar kuat—seakan-akan dia merasakan penderitaanmu. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya dia adalah benda mati.

' _Aku.. tidak bisa! _' batinmu berteriak kuat—membuatmu kembali hanyut dalam kediaman. Kau menggenggam erat tanganmu sendiri—mencoba untuk menahan segala perasaanmu yang akan meluap-luap.

"Berusahalah, Alice." suara hangat milik Oz Vessalius mendukungmu. Bukannya dia memaksamu untuk bercerita, namun memendam semuanya seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin gila dan hancur. Tidak, bukan hanya suara penuh kehangatannya yang mendukungmu. Tangan milik pemuda berparas tampan ini menggenggam erat tangan kecilmu—memasukkanya ke dalam kehangatan kecil yang diciptakan oleh sosok Oz Vessalius. "Tidak baik, lho memendam luka seperti itu.." lanjutnya seraya mengarahkan sebuah senyuman berisi seribu semangat untukmu.

Kau menelan ludah dahulu—mempermantap perasaanmu sendiri. "Mulai hari itu, hari kelahiranku dianggap sebagai hari kematian bagi saudara kembarku. Tidak ada yang merayakannya. Malahan di setiap hari kelahiranku, ke dua orang tuaku malah semakin menyiksaku.. aku ditiadakan dari hati mereka.. mereka beranggapan kalau kelahiranku adalah melapetaka bagi saudara kembarku.." tatapanmu mengosong tanpa tujuan setitikpun. Kau memutar segala memori kecil milikmu—mengingatkanmu setiap kelakuan keji yang dilakukan oleh Ayah dan Ibumu sendiri menjelang hari kelahiranmu atau mungkin hari kematian saudara kembarmu.

Pemuda itu—Oz termangu. Kasihan. Hanya itu isyarat tatapan yang dia lemparkan padamu. Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan padamu selain mempererat genggaman hangat kecil yang dibuatnya untukmu—sekedar memberimu harapan bahwa di dunia ini selamanya tidak hanya ada kesedihan. Kesedihan timbul apabila kau tidak berusah untuk mencari kebahagiaan, dan kebahagiaan muncul apabila kau berhasil menemukan titik terang di dalam kegelapan itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain, selama ini kau hanya diam—menunggu kebahagiaan yang tidak datang tanpa kita cari terlebih dahulu. Kau bodoh, Alice.

"Alice," pemuda itu mengelus lembut rambut coklatmu yang diikal dua. Seraya dia berucap padamu, "Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu sedikit legah." Hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan. Sosok Oz Vessalius yang cerdas kini kehilangan cara untuk menghiburmu. Masalahmu terlalu berat untuk murid sekolahan sepertimu.

Kau mengangguk dalam kehangatan yang menyentuh ubun-ubunmu. Telapak tangan milik Oz Vessalius membuatmu hanyut dalam kehangatan kecil itu sendiri, namun bernilai besar. Di antara hujan ini, kalian saling bertukar pandang. Manik _violet _dan _green-turqoise _kembali menyatu dalam satu benang merah tak kasat mata di antara kalian. Tak kasat mata, namun hati dapat menebak di mana letak dan keberadaannya.

"Dan Alice, kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, kok!" ucapnya yang terdengar seperti ungkapan janji untukmu. Selalu berada di sampingmu? Oh, kau sangat senang mendengarnya.

Kau hanya mengangguk. Wajahmu semakin menghangat di antara hawa dingin yang diciptakan oleh hujan. Lagi-lagi kau mempercayai ucapan pemuda yang satu ini. Karena di indra pendengaranmu, apapun yang diucapkan oleh pemuda ini pasti jauh dari kata ingkar. Yah, bersih dari kata ingkar.

[ _Di antara hujan, kita saling berbagi kesedihan _]

**+ THE NAME I LOVED +**

Lama waktu berselang, hujan kini mulai berubah lagi menjadi gerimis. Sudah saatnya kau pulang. Tentu. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.08.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Alice?" Oz berdiri dari kursinya. Kau hanya mengangguk pertanda iya ke pada pemuda berambut emas itu. "Mau kuantar?" tanyanya yang masih sibuk mengurus bayaran dari _cappuccino _dan _chocolate cake _yang tadi disuguhkan untuk kalian. "Ah, biar aku yang bayar, ya!"

Kau terdiam—berpikir sejenak. Tentunya kau sangat senang kalau pemuda beriris _green-turqoise _itu mengantarkanmu pulang, tapi rasanya juga itu tidak mungkin. Kau takut jika orang tuamu menyadari kalau kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berjalan dengan pemuda tampan. Pasti kau akan dihadiahi sebuah pukulan lagi dari Ayahmu sendiri.

"Tidak usah." ucapmu menolak. Kau kemudian berdiri dan menunduk ke pada pemuda bernama Oz Vessalius itu. Sebuah perasaan penuh terima kasih sangat ingin kau luapkan untuknya, "Anu, te-terima kasih karena sudah meneraktirku.." ungkapmu. Rasanya ada yang kurang dari ucapanmu itu, Alice. "A-anu, te-terima ka-kasih juga karena sudah mendengarkan ceritaku." kau gelagapan di hadapan pemuda itu. Rasanya kau benar-benar tidak tahu betul cara mengungkapkan terima kasih.

"Ya! Jangan dipikirkan, Alice!" serunya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Cara berterima kasihmu yang terbilang kaku justru sangat manis di dalam pandangan pemuda berambut emasi itu. ' _Lucu juga! _'pikirnya sejenak.

Kau kemudian berlalu meninggalkan café itu—menuju ke kediamanmu. Kediaman yang kau anggap seperti sebuah penjara. Benar, tempat di mana kau tidak mampu merasakan angin yang mengelusmu dengan lembut, siluet dari kilauan matahari di atas kepala, dan bahkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Kau terkurung di tempat seperti itu, seakan-akan kau adalah seekor anjing yang tidak diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kau sampai di salah satu stasiun bus di tengah kota. Kau kemudian memasuki salah satu bus yang siap mengantarkanmu menuju ke stasiun berikutnya. Disepanjang perjalanan, kau hanya diam membisu. Beberapa kali kau memegang telapak tanganmu yang masih menyimpan beberapa cercah kehangatan dari sosok pemuda berambut emas itu—Oz Vessalius. Rupanya genggamannya tadi berhasil membuat tanganmu yang sedingin salju itu merasakan kehangatan musim panas. Bibirmu pun membentuk sebuah lekukan kecil begitu memutar balik segala hal yang terjadi tadi. Kau merasa senang dan nyaman, apalagi saat pemuda berambut emas itu menciummu, sungguh hal yang sangat jauh dari perkiraanmu. Sanang dan bahagia, namun semua perasaan berbung-bunga itu hilang saat bus yang kau naiki telah berhenti—kau telah sampai di stasiun. Dengan kata lain, tinggal beberapa meter lagi kau akan menginjakkan kaki di istana penjaramu itu. Takut dan gelisah. Itulah perasaan yang melandamu. Kau terus berharap agar Oz berada di sampingmu saat ini—memberimu semangat dengan berbagai ucapannya. Setidaknya hal itu sangat ampuh buatmu.

Kau kemudian memasuki halaman rumahmu yang berukuran besar. Kakimu melemas begitu kau telah berada di depan pintu berukuran besar. Pintu berukuran besar itu seakan-akan menyambut kedatanganmu dengan terbuka begitu lebar.

Kau menghela nafas sejenak. Kedua iris _violet_ –mu tertutupi akan kelopak matamu. Kau takut—di kepalamu saat ini, kau sudah membayangkan beberapa hal yang mungkin menimpamu saat kau memasukkan langkahmu selangkah saja.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Matamu membulat kaget. Tubuhmu bergetar penuh ketakutan, diikuti juga dengan wajahmu yang mulai pucat saking takutnya dirimu saat matamu menangkap sosok pria yang duduk di sofa sambil memegang sebuah Koran. Pria itu Ayahmu. Manusia yang paling kau takuti di dunia. Kau selalu beranggapan kalau manusia itu lebih menakutkan dari pada para _Yakuza_.

"A-ayah?" kau berusaha menyebut nama itu. Yah, Ayah. Nama yang selalu diingkar oleh Ayahmu sendiri. Bahkan, dia membenci jika kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Ayah'.

"Tch, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, anak sial." desis pria yang bernama Glen Baskerville itu—Ayahmu. Lagi. Kata-kata 'sial' lagi-lagi dia tujukan padamu. Pria itu jijik dengan dirimu yang lahir diluar keinginannya. Dia sangat muak padamu—bahkan, dia sangat benci dipanggil sebutan ayah olehmu.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana pun kau 'kan Ayah—"

—PLAK!

Belum selesai kau berbicara, telapak tangan milik Glen sudah mendarat di pipimu—menorehkan luka di batinmu lagi. Tapi kau telah terbiasa menerimanya, hanya saja—hatimu selalu saja ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasanya. Berteriak dengan amarah ataupun tangisan dari emosi yang telah kau pendam sejak kau lahir. Sejak kau mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan hak sebagai seorang anak.

"Aku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, anak sial!" bentaknya padamu. Kau hanya terdiam membisu. Kau kehabisan kata di hadapan Ayahmu ini. Tentu saja, beribu kata sayang telah kau persembahkan padanya, tapi selalu berujung dengan pukulan maupun tamparan dari Ayahmu.

Sosok Glen Baskerville berlalu dari ruangan itu—meninggalkanmu sendiri tanpa siapapun. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang terus berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan—tatapan sedih penuh perasaan iba mereka berikan padamu. Kau bagitu menyedihkan saat ini.

"Kasihan sekali. Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu.. Dia marah, lho." seorang wanita turun dari tangga dan mentapmu dengan tatapan sinis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibumu—Lotti Baskerville. Dia adalah sosok wanita yang jauh dari kata seorang Ibu. Apa memang ada seorang Ibu yang menatap sinis ke pada anaknya? Anak yang dia perjuangkan selama sembilan bulan. Tidak ada. Wanita itu tidak jauh beda dengan Ayahmu; selalu menyiksa dan memaki keberadaanmu.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Matamu mulai panas—butiran permata bening mulai turun dan membanjiri pelupuk matamu. Kau hanya bisa dipojokkan, karena kau tidak mungkin melawannya. Kau terlalu menyayangi sosok Ayah dan Ibumu sendiri, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak menyayangimu.

"Huu.." terisak. Kau hanya bisa menangisi keadaanmu. Kau hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganmu dengan perasaan hancur. Kau terlalu hina di hadapan orang tuamu sekarang. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dan menuruni pipimu yang berwarna kemerahan, bekas tamparan Glen. Saat ini, kau tidak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Otakmu kacau balau akan semua kejadian hari ini. Terlalu singkat, namun sangat mengiris hatimu.

Tidak enak kerena diperhatikan oleh para pelayan, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju ke dalam kamarmu. Satu-satunya tempat di mana kau dapat menumpahkan semua perasaanmu tanpa rasa gengsi. Satu-satunya tempat yang mendengar segala mimpi kosong yang kau bangun. Di tempat ini, kau dapat berbicara sesuka hatimu—meskipun dinding batu yang mengelilinginya hanya terdiam membisu.

Kau merebahkan tubuhmu di kasur milikmu. Lelah dan takut. Kau lelah menerima segala kelakuan orang tuamu, dan kau juga takut untuk menerima tatapan sinis dari mereka.

"Hei, Oz, kalau kau berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gumammu. Kau mengarahkan tanganmu pada langit-langit yang berwarna putih cerah di atasmu, seakan-akan kau ingin meraih sisi kamarmu yang sama sekali tidak mampu kau sentuh itu—seperti sebuah mimpi yang sukar untuk kau jangkau. "Apa kau akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri?" gumammu lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sosok yang kau harapkan berada di sisimu sekarang telah absent untuk waktu ini (malam).

Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, Alice. Kau berpikir untuk bunuh diri? Bukannya pikiran itu sudah lama muncul? Hanya saja kau tidak mampu melakukannya. Kau pernah mencoba bunuh diri dengan menggoreskan pecahan kaca pada tanganmu. Namun ajaib, kau selamat. Meskipun kau sempat koma di rumah sakit.

"Benar. Untuk apa aku bunuh diri? Aku punya segalanya. Aku punya Oz, orang yang mampu mendengarkan segala keluh kesalku 'kan? Dengan begitu… lengkaplah sudah, aku sudah.." kau memejamkan kedua matamu. Perasaan hangat terus saja melonjak di hatimu saat ini—saat kau mengingat sosok pemuda berambut emas itu. "Bahagia, Oz!" serumu yang kemudian terlelap di dalam mimpimu.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Apakah saya telat update? :D Kalau telat saya minta maaf, deh! XDD dan perubahan buat penyanyi lagu. Saya baru sadar kalau yang nyanyiin The Name I Loved bukan SHINee, tapi Taemin. T^T Tapi biarpun begitu, Taemin dari SHINee, kok! XDD *ditendang* dan… dan agak disayangkan _Oppa _Minho, Jonghyun, dan kawan-kawan SHINee tidak ikutan T.T *digamparkarenacurhat*

Lho? Kok malah cerita _Boyband _Korea, ya? O.o Aduh.. udah OOT, nih! T^T Dan soal _kissing scene_ –nya, maaf kalau nggak terasa banget~ saya benar-benar nggak mahir, nih! Padahal sudah latihan dengan baca beberapa adegan _kissing_ pada beberapa fic dari fandom seberang T_T" Aih.. saya tidak berbakat buat _kiss scene_ .

Apakah fic ini terasa _poetry_nya? O_+ sepertinya tidak, ya? :D *barunyadar* benar-benar tidak terasa seperti puisi Dx _Gomenasai _T.T

Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah ngereviews chapter satunya XDD udah saya balas lewat PM, nih! Maaf kalau balasannya telat T.T Dan khusus untuk **Ejey Series**, saya udah balas 'kan lewat _facebook _soal typo saya? :D

Ah, udah ngebacotnya! XDD Buat para _reader_, silahkan tinggalkan keluh kesal kalian terhadap fic ini dengan klik tombol hijau-hijau di bawah ini! Oke? :D Reviews Please!

**.BloodStained Black Rabbit.**


	3. Retrace 3: Beginning of Separation

_Di antara hujan kau berjanji ke padaku_

_Di antara hujan—kau mengingkari janji itu_

_Dan, di antara hujan—_

_Kau pergi meninggalkanku.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BloodStained Black Rabbit Present**_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**[ **_**The Name I Loved – Taemin of SHINee **_**]**

[ _hujan menjadi saksi segalanya _]

**Story: THE NAME I LOVED**

**© BloodStained Kagamine Len aka BloodStained Black Rabbit**

**Warning(s): OOC. AU **_***full* **_**OOW **_***maybe?***_** Semi-**_**poetry. Death chara**_**. ABAL-GAJE**_**ness.**_**Typo (jaga-jaga) **_**misstypo**_** (jaga-jaga). **_**Kissing scene!**_

**Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu **_**Taemin of SHINee – The Name I Loved,**_** meskipun sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan artinya!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Retrace 3: ****Beginning****of****Separation**

**Tiga hari kemudian...**

Sedikit menyebalkan bagimu. Ya, terlalu menyebalkan malah. Selama tiga hari terakhir kau lewatkan dengan terus berbaring di ranjang. Kau terkena demam, mungkin saja karena kau terlalu lelah karena sempat berhujan-hujanan bersamanya.

Hal yang menyebalkan lainnya bagimu adalah selama tiga hari ini kau tidak melihat rupa_nya_. Dia, pemuda berambut emas dan memiliki manik _green-turqoise _itu. Selama tiga hari ini kau tidak menangkap sosoknya. Bukannya kau tidak pernah keluar selama tiga hari itu, malahan kau sering kabur dari rumah disaat para pelayan menujukan perhatian mereka pada pekerjaan rumah yang mereka kerjakan. Dan yang kau temukan saat berusaha melarikan diri itu hanyalah kekosongan belaka—pemuda itu tidak ada. Kau bahkan mengitari hampir seluruh kota demi mencari sosoknya. Ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan.

Hari ini, langit mendung tampak dari bagian timur kota Tokyo. Tidak lama lagi, hujan yang penuh akan kenangan untukmu datang mengahampiri kota Tokyo untuk kesekian kalinya. Hujan—kau terlalu merindunya. Hujan yang sepertinya tanpa sosok dari pemuda itu akan membuatmu kesepian lagi. Dan juga tampak merindukan lagi. Selama tiga hari ini, kau merindukan sosoknya—pemuda berparas tampan itu. Memang sulit mengakuinya melalui kata-kata, tapi hatimu dapat mengakuinya dengan lancar.

"Ke mana Oz?" tanyamu sambil melempar pandanganmu ke berbagai sudut kota Tokyo—berharap kau dapat menemukan sosok dari pemuda berambut emas itu. Namun tidak ada hasil, kau tidak sedikitpun menangkap sosoknya di antara keramaian kota Tokyo. ' _Ke mana perginya? _' batinmu bertanya-tanya demikian.

Karena tidak juga kau menangkap sosoknya, kau pun memutuskan untuk pulang—kembali ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak ingin kau lihat, yaitu rumahmu. Tempat di mana kau tidak akan menemukan setitik pun kebahagiaan seperti saat kau bersama pemuda Vessalius itu.

Petak tanah kau lalui dengan helaan nafas berat, tidak juga kau mendapatkan sosoknya. Ke mana dia? Ya, itulah yang terus menghantuimu. Apa mungkin dia (Oz) sedang sibuk? Bisa saja, karena sosok Oz terlihat seperti orang yang jenius di matamu. Orang jenius pasti memiliki kesibukan tersendiri 'kan?

**Krieeet! **Perlahan-lahan kau memasuki rumahmu. Kau sedikit bersyukur karena orang tuamu sekarang sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kau yang melihat keadaan rumahmu yang sepi ini hanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas legah—kau lebih memilih akan keadaan rumahmu yang terbilang sepi ini daripada rumahmu yang ramai, karena menurutmu karamaian di rumah ini disebabkan oleh orang tuamu yang meluangkan waktu mereka untuk menyiksamu.

' _Syu-syukurlah mereka tidak ada.. _' batinmu berucap lega. Kau kemudian berjalan dengan mengendap-endap menuju ke kamarmu, dan segera kau merebahkan tubuh rampingmu ke kasur empuk kepunyaanmu.

"Huh, ke mana Oz? Aku rindu…" gumammu tanpa sadar, seperti terhipnotis akan sosok pemuda yang selalu muncul di dalam kepalamu itu.

' _Tunggu? Apa yang kukatan barusan? R-rindu? Hah? TIDAK! Tidak! aku tidak rindu!_ ' kau menampar pipi mulusmu sendiri, hingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah. Kau terlalu keras menamparnya.

"Sudahlah!" teriakmu diiringi dengan munculnya empat sudut siku-siku di keningmu. "Aku mau keluar cari angin lagi!" lanjutmu. Kau berjalan meninggalkan rumahmu. Sedikit berharap saja, kau menginginkan agar –err di tengah jalan nanti kau dicuri oleh kumpulan orang-orang jahat dan mereka membawamu ke tempat yang jauh—hingga kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumahmu lagi.

**+ The Name I Loved +**

Kau kembali berbaur dengan warga yang memenuhi setiap sudut kota Tokyo. Jujur saja, kau tidak suka keadaan ini, karena keadaan ini membuatmu semakin sulit untuk menemukan pemuda berambut emas itu.

Manik _violet_ –mu terus bergerak, dari kiri ke kanan, berharap kalau kau menangkap setitik saja garis dari sosok pemuda itu. Namun apa yang kau dapatkan? Tidak ada. Terlalu sulit mencari satu manusia di tengah-tengah ribuan manusia yang membabi-buta kota Tokyo saat ini. Hasil yang nihil untukmu mendapatkan sosoknya.

Kau mendesah pelan, raut wajahmu mulai masam dan dipenuhi kesedihan. "Ke mana dia?" gumammu yang merebahkan tubuhmu di salah satu bangku yang berada di kota. Matamu mulai kaget saat kau menangkap kumpulan awan hitam bergulung-gulung dari ufuk barat kota Tokyo, menandakan kalau hujan lagi-lagi akan turun.

Hujan. Lagi-lagi ia mengingatkanmu akan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, di mana pada saat itu kau berbagi keluh-kesahmu dengan pemuda berambut emas itu. Dan hujan juga mengingatkanmu dengan—

—ciuman itu?

"T-Tunggu? K-kenapa lagi-lagi aku kepikiran, sih?" sedikit kesal, kau menjambak rambut coklatmu yang terurai panjang hingga lutut. Namun perlahan-lahan, tanpa kau sadari bibirmu membentuk sebuah lekukan kecil yang sungguh manis.

**Gluduk! Gluduk!** Awan hitam semakin melebar jangkauannya, hingga tepat di atas kota Tokyo. Beberapa detik kemudian, titik-titik air hujan mulai turun mengenaimu.

"Gawat!" dengan cepat, kau beranjak dari bangku itu, mencari tempat berteduh yang cocok untukmu—maupun yang terdekat dengan posisimu sekarang. Dan yang ada hanyalah café tempatmu beberapa hari yang lalu melepaskan segala beban hidupmu ke pada pemuda Vessalius itu. "Terpaksa harus berteduh di sana…" ucapmu gundah. Kaupun berteduh di depan café itu. Kau sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk masuk di dalamnya, karena menurutmu terlalu sepi jika kau hanya sendiri duduk di sebuah meja. Dengan kata lain—

—kau mengharapkan keberadaan_nya_?

"Bodoh," gumammu dengan tatapan dingin. "Setelah dia mengetahui rahasiaku dia malah pergi. Dasar!" ucapmu sinis. Kau terus mengomel tidak jelas, dan tanpa kau sadari, sepasang manik berwarna _green-turqoise_ memperhatikanmu dari dalam café itu.

**+ The Name I Loved +**

**20 Menit kemudian…**

Pemandangan yang kau terima masih sama : hujan. Hujan begitu membuatmu kedinginan hari ini. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah memeluk tubuhmu sendiri yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal selain seragam sekolahmu. Seandainya saja kau membawa pakaian tebal, mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan kedinginan. Ya, itulah yang sedaritadi kau pikirkan.

Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk memasuki café yang sekarang kau gunakan untuk berteduh itu, sekedar menikmati minuman dan penghangat ruangan milik café itu.

"Selamat datang." Sapa beberapa _maid_ yang melihat kedatanganmu. Kau mengangguk seraya membalas mereka dengan senyumanmu.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap seorang _maid_ yang memiliki ekspresi wajah datar. Dari tanda pengenalnya, kau dapat mengetahui kalau namanya adalah Echo.

"T-terima kasih." Ucapmu menunduk dengan sopan.

"Anda mau memesan apa?" tanya _maid_ itu dengan suara yang juga terbilang datar. Sepertinya _maid_ ini tidak memiliki emosi.

"Hm.." kau memanggut-manggut, berpikir sejenak. "Aku mau pesan _hot chocolate_ saja!" serumu, "Dan _chocolate cookies_, ya?" lanjutmu. _Maid_ itu dengan sigap menulis pesananmu pada secarik kertas dan memberikanmu bonnya.

"Totalnya 2000 _yen_." _Maid_ itu meletakkan bon untukmu pada permukaan meja yang datar. Kau mengoreh sakumu, meraih beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini uangnya." Ucapmu seraya memberikan _maid_ itu dua lembar uang 1000 _yen_. _Maid_ itu menunduk padamu dan kemudian berlalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian – kira-kira 15 menit – muncul _maid_ lain yang membawakan pesananmu. _Maid_ itu berdandan cukup glamour dari pada _maid_ sebelumnya. Kau sedikit melirik ke tanda pengenalnya, dan manikmu menangkap sebuah nama yang bertuliskan Charlotte di tanda pengenal itu.

' _Orang yang lumayan._ ' pikirmu sambil mengamati dandanan _maid_ itu yang sungguh menghebohkan.

"_Here it is order! Hot chocolate and chocolate cookies!_" seru _maid_ yang sepertinya tidak pandai berbahasa Jepang itu. Dia meletakkan pesananmu di meja nomor 15 milikmu dan tersenyum padamu. "_Thank you for choosing our_ cafe! _We try not to disappoint!_" lanjutnya. Kau semakin tahu kalau _maid_ itu tidak pandai berbahasa Jepang.

"Um… _You're welcome.__You will not__make me__disappointed__with__the service__you guys__are__so__good_." Balasmu sedikit canggung. _Maid_ yang mendengarkan balasanmu itu tersenyum, kamudian ia berlalu dari hadapanmu.

Setelah _maid_ itu pergi, kau meraih _hot chocolate_ yang berada di hadapanmu lalu meneguknya. Rasanya begitu melegakan di tenggorokanmu yang awalnya dingin itu.

"Nah, dengan begini lebih ni—"

DEG!

Kau membulatkan manikmu, kaget. Sebuah suara yang sungguh familiar di benakmu memaksa tubuhmu untuk beranjak dari kursimu, mencari asal suara itu.

' _Suara ini… kalau tidak salah… Oz?_ ' batinmu berucap demikian saat menangkap suara itu. Walau samar-samar – karena gemuru hujan – tapi kau dapat mengetahui kalau asal suara itu dari dalam cefe ini.

Matamu lagi-lagi melebar. Perasaan senang yang begitu banyak keluar dari dirimu saat kau melihat sebuah rambut berwarna emas yang menyembul di bagian sudut – terhalangi sedikit akan beberapa _maid_ yang berlalu-lalang – tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, kau berlari ke bagian sudut, dan—

"Oz—"

**Tap!** Langkah kakimu terhenti oleh pengaruh otakmu sendiri, dan otakmu bergerak karena pengaruh mata yang melibatkan hatimu saat melihat apa yang kau lihat.

Kau diam, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kau mulai merasa kalau perlahan-lahan air mata mulai terkumpul di sudut matamu. Kau ingin menangis melihatnya. Apa kau cemburu? Apa kau cemburu akan apa yang kau lihat?

Manik _violet_ –mu melihatnya dengan jelas, pemuda berambut emas yang beberapa hari yang lalu kau temui. Ia juga berada di café ini, tapi—

—dia bersama orang lain. Seorang gadis berambut _peach_ yang terlihat sungguh anggun. Mereka bercanda-tawa di sudut café itu, membuatmu muak untuk terus melihatnya. Kau ingin berlari, tapi kakimu tidak bisa kau ajak kompromi untuk begerak. Kakimu sangat betah berada di sini, melihatmu menderita akan pemandangan yang sungguh membuat hatimu sakit.

"Gadis itu… siapa?" bibirmu bergerak kaku. Matamu semakin memanas, dan semakin lama, air mata yang terkumpul di sudut matamu mulai turun dengan alaminya melewati pipimu, dan berhenti tepat di sudut bibir mungilmu yang sedaritadi bergetar.

Pemuda Vessalius itu terus bercengkrama di mejanya, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari keberadaanmu yang semakin terluka akan pemandangan itu. Dan kau hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahmu, menahan segala amarah yang semakin memuncak dan membuat emosimu berada di paling atas garis normalnya.

**Brak!** Tanpa kau sadari tanganmu bergerak sendiri, menggebrak meja yang berada di hadapanmu. Pukulan yang begitu keras itu berhasil menciptakan keheningan di dalam cefe, dan berhasil juga membuat Oz Vessalius itu berhenti dari kegiatan bercengkramanya.

"A-Alice?" pemuda itu – Oz Vessalius – mendapati sosokmu yang kini berlinang akan air mata.

"Siapa dia, Oz?" kini gadis berambut _peach_ itu yang bertanya-tanya akan kemarahanmu Alice. "Apa dia kenalanmu, Oz?" tanyanya yang pastinya bukan untukmu, melainkan untuk kekasihnya, Oz Vessalius. Pemuda yang juga kau cintai.

"Um… itu…" kehabisan akan kata-kata, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia… um.. kenalanku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan bersalah yang ditunjukkan padamu. Kau merasa seperti dikasihani.

Kau merasa sakit akan tatapan itu…

Tatapan yang seakan-akan mengasihanimu sekarang ini…

"Hentikan bermain-main denganku, Oz. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau orang seperti itu," ucapmu dengan tatapan sinis yang kau arahkan, namun masih berlinang akan air mata. "Kala kau memang seperti ini… mungkin seharusnya aku—" dengan cepat kau menyeka air matamu, takut dibilang cengeng.

' –_Tidak mencintaimu, tahu. _' hatimu melanjutkan ucapanmu yang sempat kau _jeda_ tadi. Ya, hanya hatimu yang mampu melanjutkannya, karena bibirmu terlalu kaku untu berbicara saat ini. Bibirmu hanya sibuk menggeram saja.

**Gratak!** Pemuda berambut emas itu berdiri dari kursinya, sedangkan gadis berambut _peach_ yang duduk di hadapannya memasang tampang masam.

"A-Alice, aku bisa jela—"

Belum selesai ia menjelaskan, kau berlari lebih dahulu keluar dari café itu. Sekarang ini kau membiarkan tubuhmu dilahap hidup-hidup oleh hujan, karena bantuan hujan, air matamu tidak akan jelas saat ini. Memang bagimu hujan begitu berarti. Setiap kali kau menangis, kau pasti akan lebih memilih diterpa rinai hujan—untuk menutupi air matamu sendiri. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kali ini kau membenci hujan. Karena hujan, kau dan dia bertemu, dan jujur saja, kau mulai muak dengannya.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

"Alice!"

Kau menoleh, matamu menyipit – sinis – saat kau melihat pemuda itu mengejarmu dari belakang. Rambut emasnya lepek karena hujan, namun sepertinya dia tidak peduli.

"Apa!" tanyamu diiringi bentakan. "Menjauhlah dariku!" tolakmu mentah-mentah akan keberadaannya. Ia hanya mampu membulatkan manik _green-turqoise_ –nya saat menerima penolakanmu untuk keberadaannya. "Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku! Kau diam-diam mendengarkan segala curahanku demi menertawaiku 'kan!" air matamu meleleh bersamaan dengan hujan yang menerpa tubuhmu, tapi kau tetap tidak peduli. "Selama ini… di belakangku kau pasti menertawaiku!" lanjutmu yang berjalan semakin mejauh—semakin menuju ke tengah jalan raya yang kini sepi karena hujan.

"A-apa? T-tidak! Kau salah Alice! Aku sebenarnya—" matanya pemuda Vessalius itu menatap cemas ke kanan maupun kiri, memastikan kalau tidak akan ada kendaraan yang akan lewat.

"Hentikan! Menjauhlah dariku!" pekikmu agar tidak melihat sosoknya. Tapi percuma, pemuda itu semakin berjalan ke arahmu. Kamupun semakin berjalan ke sudut jalan, dan tanpa kau sadari posisi pemuda itu kini berada tepat di tengah jalan.

"Aku tidak akan menjauh! Karena aku **menyukaimu**!" balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Kau diam, tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatmu berdiri. Kau benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang kau dengar barusan. Dia bilang menyukaimu? Ini bukan mimpi Alice. "—hah… karenanya… aku… berniat meninggalkannya. Oke, harus kuakui memang kalau gadis yang tadi adalah kekasihku, tapi—tapi aku serius menyukaimu, Alice. Perasaanku padamu melebihi akan perasaanku pada gadis itu." ucapnya diiringi senyuman. Kali ini kau tidak merasakan panas pada matamu, melainkan kau merasakan panas pada wajahmu. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan suka padamu. Sungguh! Sejak kau lahir, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang serius mencintaimu.

"O—Oz?"

"Karenanya Alice, aku—"

**Brmmm…**

Manik _violet_ milikmu dan manik _green-turqoise_ miliknya melebar pada satu titik, di mana pada titik itu terlihat sebuah bus yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi—menuju ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di belakangmu saat ini. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, dan tanpa perlu mendengarkan jeritan penuh ketakutan maupun kecemasan dari hatimu, bus yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu menimbulkan sebuah dentuman keras yang seakan-akan memecah gendang telingamu.

—**BRUUK!**

Perlahan-lahan kau membuka kelopak matamu, menampakkan manik _violet_ yang sempat bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu. Namun bukannya titik kebahagiaan yang kau dapat, tetapi yang kau dapat adalah pemandangan berdarah. Di setiap matamu memandang, yang kau lihat hanyalah darah yang membaluti tubuh pemuda Vessalius itu.

"O—Oz..?" air matamu meleleh perlahan-lahan. Cairan hangat itu kini menyatu dengan air hujan, membuatmu sulit ditebak apakah kau menangis atau tidak. Yang jelas pemandangan berlatarkan hujan dan darah itu membuatmu berada di ambang ketakutan. "T-Tidak… Oz… ti-tidaaaaak!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yuhuuuu~~ Chapter tiga~~ XDD

Hehehe, apakah death charanya sudah nampak di chapter ini? :3

Dan um… maaf, kalau banyak yang kecewa dengan chapter tiganya yang –err gaje banget T.T Soalnya saya ngetiknya masih dalam kondisi yang kurang fit ^^/ Jadi kalau ada typo, mohon dimaafkan ^^/

Oh ya, terimakasih buat yang sudah reviews di chapter duanya! Saya udah balas lewat PM, kok! Maaf, ya kalau lama saya balasnya :)

Dan mungkin fic ini akan selesai dalam satu atau dua chapter ke depannya. Moga-moga saja hanya satu, ya? :D *taboked*

Atau mungkin fic ini akan HIATUS? Berdoa saja supaya tidak! Hehehe, soalnya ide kembang kempis XP

Oke Minna! **Reviews? *puppy eyes***


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue: Is this Fate?

BRUUK, tubuh kecil berhiaskan darah itu terlempar ke trotoar yang berada di pinggir jalan. Seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya berbaur warna dengan merah, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berteriak ngeri. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan saat ini. Saat ini jalanan cukup sepi, tanpa keberadaan para pengguna jalan yang biasanya berlalu-lalang di pinggir trotoar.

Alice terdiam, matanya membulat kemudian basah seketika saat melihat pemandangan yang terpantri di hadapannya—

—Darah.

* * *

**P**ANDORA **H**EARTS **F**ANFIC

DISCLAIMER: **J**un **M**ochizuki

Story: **T**he **N**ame **I** **L**oved

Created by: **K**agamine 'Rii' **V**essalius aka **B**lood**S**tained **B**lack **R**abbit

The Last Chapter—Epilogue: Fate?

* * *

Lahan seluas beberapa hektar itu dikelilingi akan pepohonan yang beberapa persen darinya adalah pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi. Di dalam lahan luas itu, pemandangan yang kadang membuat beberapa orang menjadi parno terpapar di setiap mata memandang : kuburan. Batu marmer keabu-abuan, tanah merah kecoklatan, rerumputan, dan bahkan pepohonan menjadi objek yang tidak asing bagi tempat ini.

**Tap! Tap!** Tanpa perlu menebak, sepasang kaki kecil berjalan mengitari pemakaman itu. Manik _violet_ indah miliknya terus berbolak-balik. Mencari (Baca: Meneliti) setiap batu marmer yang tertancap di setiap gundukan tanah yang ada. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih baru—masih menorehkan luka apabila kita mencermatinya baik-baik—membuat dada tersayat saat memutar balik memori yang berlangsung kurang lebih 24 jam itu.

Nama itu—Oz Vessalius—terukir di batu marmer beralaskan duka itu. Sepasang manik _violet_ itu menahan tangis saat menangkap keberadaan marmer yang masih baru itu. Tanpa perlu meminta izin, gadis itu—Alice—jongkok di pinggir gundukan tanah yang masih basah itu.

"Oz…?" bergumam lagi. Lagi-lagi nama itu keluar dari bibir Alice. Entah sudah berapa kali Alice menyebutnya. Dan sudah tidak terhitung pula berapa kali hati Alice seakan tersayat saat menyebut nama itu. "Aku datang… maaf kalau aku datang terlambat, tapi aku… kalau bertemu dengannya, gadis itu membuat dadaku sakit, Oz. Ucapannya begitu menusukku…" Alice meremas beberapa tangkai bunga yang tergenggam di tangannya, menahan air matanya yang mulai meleleh, mengikuti langit yang juga mulai mendung dan bersiap-siap untuk menangisi atau mengejek keadaan Alice di dalam kata penyesalannya.

Alice mengusap permukaan batu marmer itu dengan perlahan-lahan, meskipun itu membuat hatinya semakin pilu saat menyentuh setiap detail dari nisan itu. Matanya mulai kosong, menerawang jauh dan tanpa tujuan sedikitpun.

* * *

.

.

**[Flashback!]**

Alice menatap nanar pada sosok yang kini terlelap di dalam kedamaiannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa semuanya berakhir begitu cepat. Padahal, Alice sempat beranggapan kalau lukisan kebahagiaannya baru akan dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu—disaat pemuda yang terlelap itu mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada Alice. Perasaan sukanya yang membuat Alice luluh seketika.

"O-Oz… bangun, Oz! Jangan membohongiku! Kau bilang kau menyukai—" air mata Alice meleleh begitu saja, memberikan jejak kehangatan di kedua pipinya. Sosok di hadapannya sudah dingin, bagaikan es. Hanya sedikit sisa kehangatan yang membekas dari tubuh itu. "T-Tidak… jangan mati…" Alice terduduk di lantai, namun tangannya masih memegang telapak tangan yang berukuran lebih besar ketibang tangannya itu. "Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu…" masih dalam kepiluannya Alice terus berharap.

Masih adakah segenggam harapan untukku?

Untukku agar segala takdir itu tidak terukir di dalam hidupku?

"Oz!" Alice menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis berambut _peach_ yang dibaluti akan jaket kulitnya yang berbulu. Alice tahu gadis itu, dia—kekasih Oz? "Oz… jangan tinggalkan aku…" dengan harapan yang sama, dengan orang yang sama pula. Gadis itu pun juga kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi, sama persis dengan keadaan Alice. Dia kehilangan Oz.

"K-Kau…" Alice mendongkak, memandang gadis yang kini memeluk jasad berambut emas itu. "Kekasihnya—Oz?" gadis berambut _peach_ itu mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan tatapan sinisnya pada Alice yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ya, kau mau apa?" dengan nada yang terdengar sinis, gadis itu balik bertanya. "Kau—Alice Baskerville?" kedua sudut matanya yang berair berangsur-angsur menyipit, memandang Alice lekat-lekat.

"Y-Ya, namaku Alice. Tahu dari mana—"

"Gadis jalang," gadis itu memotong ucapan Alice. Alice tersentak mendengarnya. "Perebut kekasih orang," ucap gadis itu sinis. "Tidak bisakah kau sadar kalau dirimu itu begitu rendah?" ejeknya.

"A-Apa?"

**Drap! Drap! Drap!** Tanpa Alice sadari, gadis itu sekarang telah berada di samping Alice, berdiri dengan tatapan sinisnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik kerah baju Alice, memaksa Alice untuk berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"GADIS JALANG! PEMBAWA SIAL! KARENA KAU, OZ HARUS MERENGGUT NYAWA! KAU GADIS SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

**Deg**, mata Alice melebar saat mendengar berbagai bentakan dari gadis itu. Semuanya—ucapannya—membuat Alice teringat akan posisinya selama ini. Dia—Alice—pembawa sial. Selalu dikatakan sial oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"T-Tidak… aku bukan pembawa sial—"

"KAU MEMANG PEMBAWA SIAL! KALAU SEANDAINYA KAU TIDAK ADA, OZ TIDAK AKAN MERENGGUT NYAWANYA SECEPAT ITU!"

**Deg**, lagi-lagi ucapan dari gadis itu menyayat hati Alice. Gadis itu kehilangan kendali, sampai-sampai dia hendak mengarahkan sebuah gunting pada Alice yang terjatuh di hadapannya. Hampir saja, kalau seandainya tidak ada orang itu—

"Hentikan Sharon!"

Tinggal 8 cm gunting tajam milik rumah sakit itu hampir merenggut nyawa Alice. Membunuh Alice lebih tepatnya. Untungnya, pemuda serba hitam itu datang dengan cepat, menghentikan kebrutalan gadis _peach_ itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Tidak ada yang salah dalam kematian Oz ini." Terangnya sembari memasang topinya yang terjatuh di lantai putih bersih di bawahnya.

"T-Tapi… karena dia Oz mati, Gilbert!" gertak gadis itu. Telunjuknya terus-menerus terarah pada Alice yang masih shock di hadapannya.

"Kau ini, kalau dia juga mencintai Oz, mana mungkin dia membunuh Oz," pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekati gadis emosional itu. Wajahnya mendekati sosok gadis itu, membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya. "Asal kau tahu Sharon, keberadaan gadis itu lebih besar di hati Oz ketibang keberadaanmu." bisiknya yang mampu terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Alice. Gadis itu tersentak, matanya mulai basah dan isakanpun mulai terdengar darinya.

"Ikh, po-pokoknya aku tidak terima!" bentaknya yang diiringi dengan sosoknya yang berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Gadis itu pun perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam pandangan Alice. Alice yang merasa telah tenang kini kembali mendongkakkan wajah, menatap sosok yang berbalut kain putih itu.

"Oz… apa yang gadis itu bilang semuanya benar…?" Alice mendekap telapak tangan yang sedingin es itu. "Karena aku, kau… mati. Kalau memang aku tidak pernah muncul di kehidupanmu, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah berakhir begini." runtuk Alice, seakan-akan penyebab kematian Oz adalah Alice. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau penyebab kematian Oz adalah takdir. Takdir yang memang berdiri di setiap perjalanan hidup manusia.

"Kau tidak salah seutuhnya," Alice mendongkak, tatapannya beralih pada pemuda raven di belakangnya itu. "Bukannya yang memulai pertemuan dari kalian adalah Oz?" tebaknya dengan _stay cool_.

"D-Dari mana kau—tahu?" tanya Alice yang berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran air yang terus-terus saja menuruni pipinya. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, diikuti juga dengan langkahnya yang menjauhi ruangan itu. ' _Orang misterius_. ' pikir Alice dengan mata yang dia sipitkan. Namun entah mengapa, Alice merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu seakan-akan membuat Alice ingin menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk lekukan manis pada bibir mungilnya sendiri. Pemuda itu pun seperti sebuah magnet tersendiri yang membuat Alice terus-terus saja meliriknya. Mungkin saja orang itu adalah kenalan baik Oz, sehingga magnet yang menarik perhatian Alice itu adalah sisa-sisa aroma Oz yang mungkin selalu berkontak sosial dengan pemuda raven itu.

' _Tunggu? Apa yang kupikirkan? _' pikir Alice setelah tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya.

* * *

.

.

**[End Flashback]**

Dengan penuh paksaan, bibir Alice terangkat, membentuk lekukan yang manis. Meski penuh dengan linangan air mata, Alice tersenyum pada gundukan tanah di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Oz? Maaf aku terlambat ya, soalnya tadi pagi itu—" Alice menahan linangan air mata yang berhenti tepat di sudut bibirnya. Alice tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Oz—itulah yang Alice pikirkan. "Oh ya, aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang kau suka, makanya aku bawa tiga macam bunga Oz. Kau suka bunga apa? Bunga krisan? Bunga lily? Atau bunga daisy?" Alice mengembangkan senyuman manisnya, berharap kalau sepatah-kata saja terdengar di benaknya yang kosong saat ini.

Alice seakan-akan berbicara dengan Oz saat ini…

Alice memasrahkan semuanya, helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya. "Aku membawa bunga apa adanya, Oz. Kalau kau tidak suka, maafkan aku, ya?" Alice menaruh beberapa tangkai bunga yang dia bawa, menyimpannya tepat di hadapan nisan itu.

Tidak lama Alice berbicara dengan sosok Oz yang dibuat oleh utopianya sendiri, seorang pemuda raven datang dan melongo melihat keadaan Alice.

"He-Hei," sapa pemuda itu takut-takut, berharap kalau gadis yang tengah berbicara dengan nisan berukir itu tidak gila karena kepergian Oz.

"—Ya, Oz—k-kau?" Alice membulatkan matanya, kaget melihat pemuda serba hitam di belakangnya saat ini. Sedangkan pemuda itu, dia hanya memperlebar jarak dengan mundur beberapa meter. "Jangan anggap aku orang gila. Aku hanyalah orang yang kesepian saja." terang Alice yang bisa menebak apa yang pemuda raven itu pikirkan. "Kemarilah kalau kau ingin melihat Oz." ajak Alice.

Pemuda itu dengan sedikit sopan duduk di sisi kiri gundukan tanah itu—berhadapan dengan Alice. "K- kau tidak pulang-pulang sejak tadi pagi?" tanyanya pada Alice. Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku justru tidak mengantar kepergian Oz tadi pagi. Aku baru saja datang." Jawab Alice, "Ya, dua jam yang lalu."

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, diikuti juga dengan manik _gold_ –nya yang melebar. "D-Dua ja—"

Tes. Tes. Tes. Rinai hujan menuruni bumi, memberikan jejak-jejak kebasahan di setiap titik. Baik itu pada tumbuhan, bangunan, bahkan orangpun tidak luput dari titik basah alami itu—termasuk Alice dan pemuda raven itu.

Hujan semakin lama semakin lebat, namun Alice sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Begitupula dengan pemuda raven itu. Dia hanya duduk dan termangu dalam bingkai mimpi yang dia buat sendiri.

"Um… oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Gilbert Nightray. Dan kau, kau Alice Baskerville 'kan?" pemuda bernama Gilbert itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. Dan Alice yang mendengar ucapan terakhir pemuda itu mendongkakkan wajah.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Alice menatap nanar pada gundukan di hadapannya. Alice berpikir kalau Oz kedinginan atau tidak di bawah sana.

"Um… Oz selalu menceritakanmu padaku. Kata gadis yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh hati sedemikian rupa," terang Gilbert sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala yang dihiaskan dengan rambut ikat hitam pekat.

"Eh?" kembali lagi Alice terbelalak saat mendengarkan kata 'Jatuh Hati' dari Gilbert. Meskipun sulit melihatnya, namun rona merah mulai tergaris di kedua pipinya.

* * *

.

.

**[Flashback]**

"Gil! Selamat pagi~" seru Oz yang membuka pintu kelasnya dengan semangat. Gilbert sedikit menoleh pada sosok pemuda tampan namun pendek itu, dan sebuah senyuman Gilbert persembahkan untuknya.

"Ya, selamat pagi Oz. Tumben kau semangat begitu? Bukannya _holy knight_ sudah terbit beberapa hari yang lalu?" Gilbert menyandarkan punggungnya pada penahan kursi yang memang melekat pada kursi yang dia duduki.

Oz menyimpan tasnya pada bangku yang berada di depan Gilbert. Dengan semangat, Oz menarik kursinya dan membiarkannya berhadapan dengan meja Gilbert. "Begini, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang~" bisik Oz. Gilbert menaikkan alisnya, pertanda heran.

"Lalu? Siapa orang itu? Sharon?" Gilbert tertawa kecil, membuat Oz kesal beberapa detik.

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan!" sanggah Oz. "Bukan Sharon, tapi—" kembali lagi Oz mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Gilbert, beberapa kata yang Oz bisikkan membuat Gilbert menganga.

"A-Apa? Gadis yang kau sukai? Apa maksud—" dengan cepat mulut Gilbert disumbat oleh Oz menggunakan kertas yang digulung. Membuat Gilbert kesulitan untuk bicara.

"Jangan ribut bodoh! Orang itu begitu menarik, Gil~! Dia cantik, rambutnya berwarna coklat, matanya berwarna _violet_ dan rambutnya diikal dua!" terang Oz. Membuat Gilbert semakin shock.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sharon?" tanya Gilbert yang mulutnya sudah tidak tersumbat oleh gulungan kertas. Oz yang mendengar pertanyaan Gilbert hanya memanggut-manggut. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman terpantri di wajah Oz.

"Akan aku putuskan." Jawab Oz dengan luar biasa santainya! Sampai-sampai Gilbert membutuhkan alat bantu oksigen saat mendengar jawaban kelewat santai itu. Gilbert bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kekasih Oz yang selalu membawa _harisen_ di tangannya itu.

"T-Tapi Oz—"

"Yah, tidak ada waktu lagi, Gil," Oz menopang dagu, senyuman tipis terurai di wajahnya. Gilbert sedikit heran mendengar ucapan Oz. "Aku tulus menyukainya, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Entah kenapa… hatiku selalu memaksaku untuk mengucapkan perasaan ini. Aku tidak mau menyesal kalau seandainya takdir menorehkan cerita lain nantinya…"

Gilbert termangu mendengarkan ucapan Oz. Entah kenapa Gilbert merasakan kalau sosok di hadapannya itu begitu jauh dalam pandangannya. Padahal, sangat jelas kalau pemuda berambut emas itu duduk—tepat di hadapannya.

"Oke! Siang nanti aku akan memutuskan Sharon!" seru Oz semangat, namun dengan suara yang dibuat pelan. Gilbert hanya tersenyum, meskipun di dalam hati Gilbert begitu resah akan ucapan Oz barusan.

* * *

.

.

**[End Flashback]**

Benar-benar hal yang tidak pernah Gilbert duga kalau ucapan Oz itu adalah sebuah pertanda akan kepergiannya…

Dan benar-benar hal yang tidak terduga kalau seandainya ungkapan Oz pada Alice itu, merupakan hal yang ingin Oz wujudkan untuk menghadapi takdir yang berhenti tepat saat Oz menyebutkan kata 'suka' itu…

Di saat semuanya berhenti, luka yang menyayat hatipun terlukis di kedua insan ini… di saat mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka hargai keberadaannya…

Akankah selamanya takdir memang harus berakhir dengan duka? Menorehkan luka pada siapapun yang tinggalkan dan yang meninggalkan?

* * *

.

.

Alice terdiam dalam kesunyian. Tangannya terkepal kuat begitu mengingat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat; dari pertemuannya, tumbuhnya rasa suka dari hatinya, hingga takdir yang mengatakan kalau perjalan cinta mereka yang baru saja terlukis harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Alice hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram, mengikuti aliran air yang memasahi tiap sudut tubuhnya. Alice menangis, namun semua itu terhalang oleh air hujan yang seakan-akan mengejeknya dalam kesendirian.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti. Kenapa takdir selalu saja menorehkan luka? Kenapa takdir begitu senang memberikan luka? Apa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan?" Alice menekuk lutut, tenggelam dalam beribu pertanyaan yang tidak akan terjawab. Pertannyaan itu akan menjadi dilema, dan hilang perlahan-lahan disaat waktu terus berjalan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu." Gilbert hanya duduk santai, ikut merasakan titik air hujan yang merasuki tubuhnya. Dingin. Terlalu dingin. "Selamanya takdir akan begitu. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan menangis dan siapa yang akan terluka. Yang jelas, sampai kapanpun, selama manusia masih ada, takdir juga akan selalu ada. Mengiringi tiap langkah manusia yang berjalan ke depan." Jelas Gilbert yang masih saja tidak meresap di kepala Alice. Toh Alice sudah tidak mampu berpikir sekarang ini.

Setelah Gilbert berbicara beberapa kata tadi, keheningan langsung menghampiri mereka. Hanya suara dahan pepohonan saja yang terdengar akibat angin yang membuat mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Alice tenggelam dalam percintaannya yang direnggut oleh takdir, sedangkan Gilbert tenggelam dalam kisah persahabatannya yang harus berakhir karena takdir juga. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan, dan selain mereka, pasti masih banyak lagi orang yang kehilangan akibat kepergian Oz.

Gilbert kehilangan kosa-kata. Dia bingung mau berbicara apa lagi. Karena terlalu lama mengulur waktu, Gilbert memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Oi pulanglah. Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ? Oz sudah tenang di sana," tegur Gilbert pada Alice yang masih saja menekuk lutut. Alice mendongkakkan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat akibat dinginnya hujan. Dan jujur saja, Gilbert yang baru saja melihat wajah gadis _brunette _itu dengan jelas langsung blushing di tempat. Dapat disimpulkan kalau Alice itu memiliki kelebihan juga dalam hal kecantikan.

"T-Tunggu aku!" reflek Alice berlari ke arah Gilbert. Alice juga tidak tahu dengan pasti, kenapa dia terus-menerus saja menatap sosok pemuda yang tingginya beberapa cm dari Alice. Apa hati Alice mulai terisi pemuda itu? Menggantikan sosok Oz yang tidak akan mungkin akan kembali lagi?

Gilbert masih blushing di tempat, dan sedikit malu-malu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis _brunette_ yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Dan tanpa penuh sandiwara, Gilbert meng –ekhm, menggenggam telapak tangan gadis _brunette_ itu, hingga rona merah terlukis di wajah Alice. Namun anehnya, Alice tidak memberontak apapun. Malahan dia semakin memperdalam genggaman tangan yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan itu.

_Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya…_

_Bahwa hati mereka yang sama-sama kehilangan sosok yang mereka hargai kini saling mengisi satu sama lain. Mengisi kekosongan dari sosok yang sebelumnya pernah mengisi wujud tak kasat mata itu…_

"Hei," panggil Gilbert. Alice hanya menoleh sedikit, memperlihatkan rona merah yang terus saja terlukis di kedua pipinya. "Mau kuantar pu-pulang?" tawar Gilbert gelagapan. Alice tersentak, dia ingin menolaknya, tapi hati kecilnya berkata tidak mau. Jadi terpaksa Alice mengangguk. Toh, hari ini hujan, dan orang tuanya juga tidak mungkin ada di rumah saat ini.

"Hm… _a-arigatou, wakame atama._"

"…"

"…"

"APA! KAU BILANG APA! _Wakame Atama_!" protes Gilbert setelah beberapa detik dia dibuat bengong dengan ucapan Alice yang berakhiran _Wakame Atama_. "Kenapa kau mengataiku rumput laut?" lanjut Gilbert dengan emosinya. Alice langsung sewot.

"HAH? HAH? HAH? Sejak awal, saat aku melihatmu di rumah sakit, aku sudah kepikiran kalau rambutmu itu seperti rumput laut! Bwek!" Alice menjulurkan lidahnya, dengan maksud mengejek Gilbert. Namun anehnya, Alice yang sedang habis-habisan mengejek Gilbert itu justru terlihat cukup—ralat. Sangat imut di mata Gilbert.

"A-pha?" terdiam lagi. Atmosfir menguasai mereka lagi. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang bergumam. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Anu, Gilbert. T-Terima kasih un-untuk hari i-ini…" terang Alice yang menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Gilbert pun ikut blushing. Namun setelah melihat wajah Alice yang berkesan imut itu, Gilbert jadi kepikiran sesuatu—tentang ucapan Oz dulu.

"_Dia manis, lho, Gil! Kau akan suka padanya kalau kau melihatnya nanti! Tapi… hanya saja—"_

"Kau manis juga ya," terang Gilbert, membuat Alice tersentak dan kembali malu. "Hanya saja—" mata Gilbert menyipit, memandang Alice dari atas ke bawah. Memperhatikan tiap lekuk tubuh ramping Alice. "—hanya saja **dadamu rata, seperti anak kecil**."

"…"

"…"

Wajah Alice memerah. Bukannya Alice tersipu ataupun malu. Wajah Alice memerah saat ini dikarenakan emosinya yang naik beberapa tingkat. Cerobong asap pun mulai terlihat dari kepala Alice saat ini.

"_NAANII? WAKAME ATAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

"—_hanya saja dadanya rata! Hahaha, seperti anak kecil!"_

Takdir akan selalu ada, selama manusia masih berpijak di dunia yang penuh kefanaan ini…

Manusia matipun adalah sebuah takdir, dan selama mereka mati—

—waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti. Waktu akan terus berjalan mengikuti detik-detik berlalu yang tertera pada jarum jam. Membangun mimpi dan jalan baru tanpa sosok yang kini hilang itu.

Mereka hilang—bukan berarti mereka dilupakan. Mereka akan selalu hadir, meskipun sosok mereka tak nampak. Karena sosok itu begitu tak kasat mata, karena mereka terkurung. Mereka terkunci dan digembok di dalam hati oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka…

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Nani? Gajeness! Dx

Maafkan saya, maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Kalau endingnya jelek begini T.T

Dan kenapa saya malah nyisipin GilAlice? O.O *Baru sadar*

Nee, maafkan aku! Saya adalah OzAlice maniak, tapi karena Oz mati, saya terpaksa masukin GilAlice. Yah… supaya Alice tidak menderita terus ^^/

Hehehe, anehkan? Jelek kan? Ancurkan? Oke, silahkan bunuh saya! Ada golok dan pisau nih yang saya bawa! :)

Oke, special **Thanks **to— Oz! Alice! Gilbert! Sebutin gih! XDD *Merintah seenaknya.

Gilbert+Alice: *Ngarahin deathglare*

Oz: Aku saja yang bacain special thanksnya! \^o^/

Author: Kau baik, Oz! Yosh! Berhubung ini last chapter, reviews chapter sebelumnya saya balas lewat sini aja XDD *semangat 45* Ayo teman-teman~~~! XDD

Um… sebenarnya saya agak bingung, saya sudah membalas reviewsnya lewat PM atau tidak. Saya lupa nih orz =="

Jadi, karena saya lupa udah balas reviewsnya atau tidak, makanya saya tambahin saja pojok reviewsnya di sini! X) Untuk jaga-jaga XDD

Kita balas reviewsnya! ~~~XDD

**Oz:** Wah… last chapternya ini -sigh- tidak terjamin kesehatannya (?) **Annasthacy Chashyme** –senpai (_ _") *Nunduk sesopan-sopannya* Mohon diterima chapter ini, karena si Author juga buatnya lagi dalam keadaan stress berat. T.T Dan sepertinya chapter ini tidak bikin nangis, malahan bikin sakit hati karena saya mati :p

Arigatou udah reviews senpai! XDD

**Alice:** Iya, soal yang kesambung itu di word waktu Author ketik gak nyambung. Tapi waktu masuk FFn langsung kesambung begitu saja. author ini memang teledor banget *Lirik Auhtor yang nangis di pojokan* Wah **Ejey Series** –senpai mengharapkan Oz mati? Jangan! Aku cinta mati dengan Oz! Dx

Reviews senpai tidak penting? Kata siapa? Penting, kok! Biar Auhtor yang tolol itu bisa pintar dikit dalam berkarya. Dan terima kasih sudah mereviews! ^^

**Gilbert:** Wah sayang sekali **faricaLucy**… Oz mati di sini… *wajah tidak ikhlas* Dan terima kasih sudah mereviews fic gaje ini (_ _")

**Sharon:** Oh tidak bisa, Oz mati di sini **Himeka-san Kirari**… -smirk- Arigatou udah reviews ficnya.

**Lotti:** Wah tidak perlu pakai izin ^^ Fic ini terbuka untuk umum. Boleh dibakar juga loh kalau tidak puas **anryn leicesterberry** :) Makasih sudah reviews :D

Oke, last chapter! Terima **reviews** dan **flame** yang masuk akal!

Bye~ bye~ XDD

**Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**

**BloodStained Black Rabbit**


End file.
